


such nice sounds (song fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deh - Freeform, M/M, Other, Song fic, Songfic, Treebros, hhgggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or, occasionally he would look at the old files on the phone evan gave him when he got banned from his phone for a month. it was the only thing that could give a small ghost of a smile on his face.it mostly consisted of old 14-year-old evan’s poetry, or videos of him strumming on his ukulele, softly singing to it, but not in words and instead soft notes.but one file actually had a title, “such nice sounds,”





	such nice sounds (song fic)

connor was in one of his depressive states. he just felt really suicidal, and all he does is sleep and sob silently into his pillow.

“i’m sick of trembling in fear at the idea of death.  
since it's always on my mind i just hide in my bed.”

the only times he would go out was to his therapist,

“ "everybody's scared of it" is what my therapist said “

or when evan would try to drag him outside, but failed.

“but my case seems worse, when i've barely been fed.  
because the kitchen's too far to desire the steps  
It'd take to make it down the stairs and try to find a baguette  
or something similar that wouldn't make my stomach upset.”

when cynthia would politely knock on his door, he would tell her to fuck off and she wasn’t hungry, and she knew better, but she would leave some bread and butter or something.

“it doesn't feel like this is real, yeah, my mind is a mess.

the only times it seems clear is when music is played.  
some relatable creator says i'll soon be okay.”  
he would drown out the world and skip school, listening to music, which was surprisingly ukulele covers.

“or when reading poetry trying to soothe the dismay,  
and i can lose my insecurities in cute little sayings, like:”

or, occasionally he would look at the old files on the phone evan gave him when he got banned from his phone for a month. it was the only thing that could give a small ghost of a smile on his face.

it mostly consisted of old 14-year-old evan’s poetry, or videos of him strumming on his ukulele, softly singing to it, but not in words and soft notes.

but one file actually had a title, “such nice sounds,” connor paused and tapped on the cracked screen of the old rip-off apple. 

it was a very nervous and younger evan, with a bit of acne. he grabbed his ukulele, and cleared his throat, and started speaking,or singing.

“ “why frown when the sun goes down,  
if you'll wake in the morning to such nice sounds,” “

it seemed as if a therapist thing, and it made connor wipe his eyes and smile softly.

“ “when the nighttime creeps, well your eyes might weep,  
but that's just moonlight tryna find nice people,

why frown when the sun comes 'round, even if you feel shaken or upside down  
when the daytime hits, you'll be great, my friend.  
just make it through this, just make it through this." “

he continued to sing,or rap?, softly and strum, his voice was somewhat uneven, but still good. 

"why frown when the sun comes 'round,  
even if you feel shaken or upside down.  
when the daytime hits, you'll be great, my friend  
just make it through this, you can make it through this. " “

connor reaches over to his night stand and stole a bite from the sandwich cynthia left, and sat up.

**Author's Note:**

> shitpost songfic oneshot. not technically treebros,,,,but,,


End file.
